


what a time [for you and i]

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, King Tom Lucitor, Old Feelings that never Died, One Shot, Past Star/Marco, Queen Star Butterfly, SVTFOE Spoilers, Silver Bell Ball, Svtfoe, Time Skips, otp, startom, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: “We met in one of these silly Silver Bell Balls, remember?” Star begins to giggle, but it’s to cover up the fact she’s almost crying and she’s hurting. How could she let so many years slip by and without a word? “And don’t worry about it. Marco and I decided to split up and that was that.”Star catches something light up in his eyes and it’s a flicker of hope she feels in herself as well, as he begins to twirl her and they move faster across the dance floor.





	what a time [for you and i]

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated deeply! Please don't leave any hate! I know things are tense between Tomstar and Starco shippers, but I ship both. Again, please don't leave any hate.

“Where do you even see yourself in the future, Star?” Tom asked, clearly bothered and trying to not look in her direction. She had hurt him enough.

 

“I see myself…” Her voice faltered and she couldn’t get the words out. She wanted to tell him that she saw herself next to Marco and with a couple of kids, ruling Mewni side to side with Marco Diaz.

 

But the words didn’t come out, no matter how hard she tried to get them out.

 

“I love you, Star. And I don't think that's ever going to change. If it hasn’t changed since we were kids, I know it won’t change then or in the future.” Tom admitted and it hurt Star to see him so distant and tugging away from her. She had lost him first as a boyfriend and then as a friend.

 

“Tom, I-”

 

“Save it, Star. I really hope you’re happy wherever you end up and I know things are restored in Mewni to the way you wanted them, but I don’t think I can go back to being your friend. There are too many memories for me to go back to just being friends with you. Take care and I wish you the best...with Marco.” Tom turns and summons the flames that will return him home, not even bothering to look back at Star one last time.

 

She couldn’t blame him. Even when she reached out for him, she knew that something was going to go wrong. She knew deep within her heart that it was never supposed to end like this with Tom, but their timing had always been off and it never felt right.

 

The question that Tom had initially asked her haunted her as she took a step back from where Tom had vanished back home, to assess everything. So many of their attempts ended up in complete failure.

 

Where did she envision herself when she was older and reigning over Mewni completely without Eclipsa’s help?

 

* * *

 

“Your Highness, you need to participate.” Eclipsa smiled as she urged Star to the dance floor. She was older and so was Eclipsa, but Meteora had finally grown as well, into a fierce and feisty teen.

 

“Eclipsa, can’t Meteora do it?” Star’s voice was a bit whiny, but Eclipsa shook her head firmly.

 

“Absolutely not, Star Butterfly.” Eclipsa waved her hand and a gust of wind pushed Star forward where everyone else was already seated and waiting, “Meteora is not old enough to participate and this is supposed to be a reunion for all you kiddos.”

 

“Fine, “Star grumbled, sending the Royal Wand to Eclipsa with a wave of her hand, “I’m a little rusty, so if I end up tripping, I’m blaming this on you.”

 

“So serious all the time. I wonder what happened to the old Star.” Eclipsa grinned with a small sparkle of mischief in her eyes and Star plopped down on her seat with her arms crossed, frowning deeply.

 

Of course, she knew she was being childish, but she couldn’t help it. Seeing everyone else but herself married off and even having a kid or two of their own felt like a slap to the face.

 

For weeks, there was news and magazines speculating why she hadn’t married. Some said that she was still in love with Marco, turning away suitor after suitor and some even went so far as to point out that she was pregnant, but that wasn’t the case at all.

 

She hadn’t had time to date, was all. Things with Marco had ended just as quickly as it had come. She was naive and she believed everything was built to last forever, but as time went on, it wore her out and she knew that naive part of her had been squashed.

 

Or at least, that’s what she told people when they asked. The truth was that someone else still had a hold of her heart and wasn’t letting go.

 

She huffed out an annoyed breath because the ball was taking a longer time than usual to begin. Who was-

 

“I was running late. My carriage broke down and I needed to repair it myself. My baby can’t be handled with any other demon’s hands.”

 

And she knew that voice. The last time that she had heard it was when he was telling her they could no longer be friends and that was that after she had rescued him from the magic dimension that he had been trapped in for the remainder of the war before she had found him.

 

“It’s alright, King Tom Lucitor, just please take a seat and the ball will commence right away.”

 

Was it bad luck to have him sit right across from her? He avoided her gaze and she felt- gosh, she felt- that love that never died for him even after all those years between them had passed. Gosh, how she just wanted to reach across and meet him in the middle like she had when they were teens.

 

But he wasn’t meeting her gaze and he was chatting with Princess Spider Bite.

 

Star slumped down in her chair and looked over to where Eclipsa was sitting with a very bored Meteora. Eclipsa gave Star a thumbs up, but it didn’t help her feel any better. How could she feel any better when the person who she’d cried over, fought monsters and Mewmans over who didn’t approve or tried to attack him, and who she was still very much in love with?

 

“Welcome to the Silver Bell Ball!” Eclipsa clasped her hands together and Star quickly sat up, suspicious of Eclipsa’s intentions.

 

Although Eclipsa’s intentions weren’t laced with evil, what they were laced with was mischief...and lots of it.

 

“You all know the tradition. Whoever steps up first, feel free to kick this whole thing off!”

 

Star adjusted the crown on her head and she heard Pony head mutter something about ‘club snubbing’ to her under her breath, but Star wasn’t paying much mind to her. She was over club snubbing. She was a Queen and she wasn’t playing any more games. She wanted to be straightforward and no longer dance around the bush. She wanted to be honest about how she felt.

 

Star knew at that moment exactly what Eclipsa’s intentions had been as she felt a slight squeeze around her hand, but nothing was there. Star smiled, feeling reassured as she lifted her dress so she could walk over to Tom and she stands in front of him, anxious.

 

“May I have this dance, Star Butterfly?” Tom asks first, just as Star was opening her mouth and she knows, as her heart is racing, how much she’s missed this...missed _him_.

 

“I’d be delighted.” Star isn’t sarcastic, but genuine and eager in her response as he takes her hand and pulls her closer as they slowly begin to sway to the music.

 

“Hey, Starship.” Tom’s eyes gleam with happiness as she holds onto him, her heart racing as she sees him smile, even if it’s a small one, he smiles at her.

 

* * *

 

“I thought you hated me and you never wanted to see me again.” Star whispered as she begins to waltz with her, “And you didn’t even look at me until I came up to you. “

 

“I was catching up with an old friend, which by the way, she told me how you were doing. I’m so sorry about Marco. And I was giving you space, Star. I could never hate you, Star.” Tom holds her closer to him and she rests her head on his chest, feeling his heart as it beats and she tears up. “I told you I would love you always, Starship.”

 

“We met in one of these silly Silver Bell Balls, remember?” Star begins to giggle, but it’s to cover up the fact she’s almost crying and she’s hurting. How could she let so many years slip by and without a word? “And don’t worry about it. Marco and I decided to split up and that was that.”

Star catches something light up in his eyes and it’s a flicker of hope she feels in herself as well, as he begins to twirl her and they move faster across the dance floor.

  


* * *

  


“You know, I forgot how good of a dancer you used to be!” Star yells as they begin to run across the room and, just as it had when they were teens, the floor beneath them begins to burn in a swirl of flames and butterflies as they rise up together. She feels so much all at once as he finally meets her eyes with a smile that reaches his eyes.

 

“I forgot how it felt like to hold you.” Tom murmurs as their foreheads bump into each other and she had forgotten how it had felt like as well.

 

But it was the same warmth that he had always had to him, and not because he could summon fire.

 

Ever since he had chosen to become a better person and took steps to be a better person, he always carried a certain warmth that didn’t need fire or anger to fuel it. He was full of love and so much concern for others and she felt absolutely foolish for ever letting him walk away in the first place. For those few fleeting seconds they’re suspended in the air together, she tells him everything.

 

She never stopped loving him. The feeling was always there, but she didn’t believe it because he had left her and she never settled down. Her heart had always belonged to him and to him only. As she hears the beating of his heart slowly stop and then pick up again, she knows her words had an impact on him. When she looks up at him as they slowly drift off back to meet the ground again where everyone’s clapping, she sees the tears that are threatening to spill over in his eyes.

 

“You asked me where I saw myself in the future, Tom.” Star holds him tightly and she doesn’t want to let go ever again, “I see myself with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cry just....thinking about Tomstar sometimes. :(


End file.
